The Pride of a Demon
by mysterious advisor
Summary: Set after the manga end. A small drabble containing the thoughts of a demon and how this character feels about the new era. R&R please!


I don't own Angel Sanctuary... Kaori Yuki does and we all love her for that :P

* * *

I stand here and I watch you…

From the depths of hell where you left me, form the darkness that you forced me to accept as my home… I stand and I watch you…

You are my master, my lord… and the only one I could ever love… You took my unholy being and gave it another name, another power and another meaning… a different one.

You were the first to consider me something else than a creature that can only give sick, unhealthy pleasure. You saw my potential and my sacrifices… and so you took me in your care. You gave me new clothes, a new life and the power to chose my own destiny… and I have… next to you, forever!

I can still remember the first day when first I laid eyes on you… or was it the other way around?

You grabbed me from below Asmodeus and told me that I no longer had to obey his lust… that I was now a high demon myself and that I could order him and not the other way around… not anymore…

And so I came with you and soon became your Master of Ceremonies. I always stood by you and watched you fight you former heavenly brothers and sisters; I watched the tradition, your tradition take your 998 wives and I was the one who had tried to give you your 999th consort, but unfortunately failed miserably. And still, you weren't mad at me when you came back… you weren't at all… because you were searching for something else… something you've always desired, ever since you have fallen from the mighty sky into our darkness… your own ray of light…

Sitting here, on the high mountain I gaze down at the two of you… You don't act like human lovebirds and you shouldn't either, beucase you aren't humans. Although you both enjoy each other's presence on that simple blanket near the tall waterfall, none of you considers this very romantic or even appropriate. Who could blame you? I hate the water… and the sun… You are paying so much attention to each other, that you don't even notice whatever is happening around you. Other times you would have felt my presence immediately and probably shouted at me to get lost… but now you are too absorbed into your lover… your expecting-to-be 999th wife and the one that shall remain by your side until the death of our Universe. And I don't see why not. After all, you are perfect for each other… and your union is the only fact stopping Hell from attacking and destroying Heaven… and all for the daughter of God… you beloved Organic Angel Alexiel…

"_What is that you desire most, Belial?"_

"_You, Lucifer, you are that I most desire…"_

"_Will you join me then?"_

That day, that moment, that second you gave me that evil, yet gorgeous smirk of yours, thinking that you had already trapped me… oh, but you were so wrong. For it was that particular moment when I remembered that I am not the representation of "Lust", but the one of "Pride"… and so…

"_And do what, Lucifer? Be one of your wives? One of the group? Have you visit me every once in a while whenever it suits you? No, King of Dakrness! No, for I am much better than that!" _

That day I refused you, but I was almost ready to jump in your arms the following one. How foolish of me, to think that you would actually change all your behaviour for a demon like me… No, only one creature could force you to change like that… and that was Alexiel, and none other.

Hm, I wonder if you even remember me… if you remember all my sacrifices for you… all the love I was going to offer you. But you see, even if you will come now to me and even beg me to give myself to you as I promised one day… I would still deny you! For I am not a man nor a woman… and I am damned to remain this way by my own mind and consciousness. For I have my own pride…

How I lie to myself… thinking that you will do such a thing… Because I know that you will never do it. You will never return me because you have never had me. You have your pride… a pride that might actually even prove itself to be stronger than mine, it's own master… How ironic, isn't it?

I hear Alexiel's soft laughter and I wonder how you've changed yourself and even your woman so much. Or have you always been like this and I was just too blind to notice it? You, a great leader, stronger than even the heavenly angels, and her, a warrior with a holy face and body… a body that you profaned with your hands and mouth…

And yet, every time I look at her and I see the object of your affection, every time I see you and I notice the spark of pure feeling you can only feel for her, every time I understand that the bound between the two of you is too strong even for God himself to break… I cannot feel neither envy nor pain… only pride…

I feel pride because I know that I have not degraded myself as much as you have, pride because I am strong in this thick darkness, without the help of an angel… pride, because I could deny you and because I have learned in time to stop loving you… pride because I became a true demon, because I have reached the evil's pure essence… pride because I am The Mad Hatter, Belial, the strongest of demons!

* * *

So, this is just a small drabble I wrote in about half an hour... I'm not expecting great reviews, but I'd love it to just receive some words from you... please? Pretty please with a lot of sugar on top? 


End file.
